


Shedding Skin

by mightyscrub



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, naga bb, old man fight-boning, weird snake dickage per request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: For Supply Drop prompt #133: "Catboy Ocelot and/or Naga BB. Give me weird dicks."  
I went for Naga BB with human Ocelot.  Hope that's ok! x)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PiccadillyL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccadillyL/gifts).



An old man briskly climbed a steep mountain path, hopping from one slab of stone to another with the skills of a cat, or at least the memory of having scaled the same path many times before.

He was a handsome man, with long gray hair held back in a loose ponytail and a slight curl brushed into his mustache, and he was also still quite athletic for his age, which explained how he could climb so quickly with a heavy bag slung over his shoulder. When he reached an outcropping, shaded by moist jungle foliage but with an open cliff peering down at the deep greens below, he took a moment to catch his breath. His shirt had a dark V of sweat dipping down his chest, and he was perhaps a little wild-eyed, the sort of exhilaration of sultry air and exercise.

Then he slipped around a moss-covered boulder to the cave hidden behind.

It was moist and dark inside, lit only by ever-burning torches attached to the walls by what looked like huge adhesive clumps of hardened mucus.

The cave went deep. The somewhat watery smell of humid stone and earth grew more and more overwhelming as he progressed.

But the old man couldn’t contain his sharp grin as he heaved himself onward. Finally, the ceiling rose precipitously into an enormous chamber, and here the man stopped, hefting his bag to the floor with a jangling noise that echoed amidst the stone.

“Hello, old friend,” he said with an expansive gesture.

The great chamber was half-filled with the giant, muscular coils of a barely perceivable creature, its scales glistening in patches of torchlight. It shifted, a rumbling and crunching noise as bits of rock fell and scuttled across the floor, the coils sluicing over themselves in a big bundle.

An enormous head appeared and came forward to hang above the man, at least twice his size. The head of an incomprehensibly giant snake.

It had only one eye, glowing yellow in the darkness like a gem. The other was all scarred skin.

“Adamsssska,” the snake said.

The old man’s grin broadened. He reached out a gloved hand to lay firmly on the snake’s snout.

The big yellow eye slitted somewhat, comfortable, and a forked tongue flickered briefly.

“Kept you waiting,” Adamska said. “But I’ve got a better haul than usual. We had a festival recently, a good feast with plenty of leftovers.”

With a final pat to the snake’s nose, the old man crouched to open his bag and started taking out wrapped bundles of food. There were dried meats and flatbreads, the typical human fare, but also some meals prepared specifically for this creature’s benefit, such as stewed tree frogs and entire un-plucked birds. 

The snake explored these tasty smells on its tongue. “And you, Adamsssska? You enjoyed this festival?”

“Well, _Snake_ —“ said Adamska, teasingly mimicking the snake’s penchant for repeating his name. “You know I only truly enjoy myself when you’re around.”

Snake blinked slowly, then shook his great head and arched his back. His scales shifted, sliding, as if shedding skin in fast forward. But instead of skin, he shed his form. The head of a snake was replaced by the upper body of a man, trailing off into the enormous coils behind.

He was an old man just like Adamska, with short gray hair and beard, a small private smile.

Yet his one eye was still brilliantly yellow.

He slid closer across the floor, his muscular snake body making a quiet shhhhh against the stone, his bare chest flecked with hair and catching weird shadows in the torchlight.

Adamska’s reciprocal smile was lopsided, as he reached up to cup Snake’s more human cheek now. The leather of his glove caught on the wiry unkempt beard.

“Isn’t it easier to eat dinner in your other form?” Adamska asked. “A bigger mouth. Don’t even have to unhinge your jaw.”

“I don’t want to get too sluggish before I’m done with you,” Snake admitted. His arms hung carefully at his sides, strangely gentlemanly, waiting for Adamska to embrace him first.

He did.

“You’re a clever one,” Adamska murmured into Snake’s ear.

Snake laughed, and his huge coils wrapped around and around his lover in an embrace tighter than anything humans would usually experience on their own.

x

Many years ago, when Adamska was a young man instead, he was something of a human sacrifice.

There was no religious connotation, no honor, just a horrible necessity. Ever since Snake appeared in his cave up on the mountain, Adamska’s village could only sustain itself, prevent this monster from coming down every night and picking off whatever humans he wanted for dinner, by adhering to a bargain. Snake agreed he wouldn’t run rampant on the village if the villagers sent up one meal for him every few months.

A tasty human meal. It just so happened that young Adamska was picked in that lottery this time.

Well, perhaps not technically.

Eva was chosen officially, but she managed to escape, changed the documents and manipulated the council into accepting Adamska in her stead, as if it had all been their idea to begin with. She had always been a wily one, his old friend.

But Adamska wouldn’t hold this betrayal against her. If anything, it was why he liked her.

On the morning of his presentation to Snake, Adamska was escorted up the mountain by two particularly burly members of the community. They didn’t tie his hands, they knew he had nowhere to run, but he entertained himself by making cheerful small talk and watching their expressions grow increasingly uncomfortable.

Back then, Adamska was a somewhat lanky twenty-something, his hair blond and short-cropped, his face hairless with high cheekbones and a pointed nose.

He was naked, as per Snake’s request. No use fussing with clothing when it came to food. The humid air and this stumbling progress up the mountain path that was then new to him made a sheen of sweat highlight his lithe features. He noticed with dark amusement how one of his escorts was trying very hard not to stare at him.

When they arrived at the outcropping and the boulder that marked the entrance to Snake’s cave, this same ogler was the one to push Adamska forward, sweaty hand lingering a bit too long between Adamska’s shoulder blades.

“Enter,” he said.

The escorts raised their rifles to point at Adamska’s back. They would wait here until Snake assured them Adamska had been eaten.

Adamska smiled as he maneuvered around the boulder into darkness. 

What his guards didn’t know was that Eva’s betrayal had its uses.

She had told him about her plan, quite frankly to be honest and without much remorse either, and that had given him enough time while the council deliberated to sneak up the mountain and hide a tool for himself at the cave’s entrance. He knelt to retrieve this tool now, pulling it out from behind a good-sized stone.

“What are you doing?” one of his guards demanded.

“I hurt my ankle,” he said. He made it sound especially pitiful just for the sake of that lovestruck fellow.

“It won’t matter. Get in there.”

Adamska held his item to his chest and obeyed.

The torchlight guided him deep into the cave. His bare feet picked their way carefully around the sharper rocks and protrusions of the floor.

He paused when he noticed the ceiling rising. The chamber ahead would surely reveal the beast.

Was he frightened?

Sometimes he had to ask himself such questions. In all his charades for the sake of social gain or just his own fun, it was hard at times to know which feelings were his own or simply another act. Perhaps the biggest game was the one he played with himself.

No, he decided. He was not frightened. His heart was hammering, adrenaline making his skin tingle in hyper awareness.

But he was excited.

He stepped into the chamber, and beheld the beast.

Two yellow eyes stared out at him through the darkness, a head extending slowly from the enormous bundle of coils. A massive snake.

“You are my dinner?” Snake asked, quite conversationally.

“Probably,” said Adamska.

His heart was hammering, but he whipped out the item he had stored for himself, his back straight and regal.

He had a revolver, pointed at Snake’s snout.

Snake’s tongue flickered, his slitted eyes and inhuman features impossible to read. “A weapon like that won’t do you any good,” he said. Not cruel, but simply matter-of-fact. “Your village has tried to kill me with worse things.”

“Don’t worry, there’s nothing worse than me,” Adamska said.

“Is that true?”

Did it matter if it was a joke or not? Adamska grinned.

“Show me what our great serpent lord is made of,” he said.

He spun the revolver in his hand.

Snake reared back ever so slightly, head tilting, as if considering. Then at all once, he struck.

Adamska had already started running before then.

As Snake’s fangs went crashing into the floor, Adamska threw himself headlong into the beast’s coils. He had six shots. He knew from the village’s stories that Snake’s scales were a powerful armor, deflecting bullets.

But since they were getting so intimate already, why not look for a weak point? A sliver of unprotected flesh, a missing scale…

He had originally considered shooting through the soft tissue of Snake’s mouth, but the moment those fangs were bared he knew Snake’s strikes were too quick for that.

Recalculation.

He went careening straight into Snake’s muscular body, scrambling to scoop up stones off the floor in his free hand as he fumbled along the coils, the muzzle of his revolver tracing a path across the scales…

He only had so much time…

In an instant, Snake had regrouped and was preparing to lunge again, but of course it was more difficult to strike at his own body. He took a split moment for his own recalculation, and that was all Adamska needed to pelt the stones in his fist at Snake’s open mouth, peppering his tongue and gummy maw with pinprick annoyances that threw off his aim, spitting and hissing.

Adamska wheeled around and fired his first shot, taking out one of the torches on the wall. It fell onto Snake’s back. No damage, but another small annoyance in a burst of tilting light.

Chaos was all he needed. It was all about time, every single ticking moment he could grasp as he stumbled further down the wall of snakeskin, searching with his gun.

A weak spot, a weak spot, any tiny speck to get his bullets into Snake’s innards…

He found one.

A fleshy scaleless patch and he thrust his gun into it and fired four shots immediately.

Snake shrieked, and mid-firing wrapped his great coils around Adamska, crushing the air out of his lungs and bringing him up to Snake’s face and flickering tongue.

Was that pain in Snake’s eyes? Had Adamska succeeded?

Well. It was all over now, either way.

It seemed if Snake was about to die, he had a plan to crush Adamska in the process, the enormous coils already smothering Adamska’s puny body, bones creaking.

With his final shot, Adamska aimed for Snake’s right eye, his own vision speckling black as he slowly suffocated, but he grinned wickedly and proved himself a great marksman even in death.

The bullet tore through Snake’s face, his yellow eye bursting in a spray of black blood. The beast screamed, and Adamska’s final moments of consciousness were triumph as he was thrown about the room wrapped up in Snake’s writhing body.

It seemed he wouldn’t be able to slay Snake after all, but the plan was still a success.

It was still an excellent way to die.

x

When young Adamska awoke, he was not in hell as he’d expected.

He was cold, laid flat on the moist stone floor of the cave, naked and bruised. When he tried to sit up, he hissed in pain. He probably had a few broken ribs. His limbs? He distantly flexed his fingers. Apart from the twinge of fatigue, all was well over there. But as his consciousness began to clear and solidify, he realized one of his legs was definitely snapped. The pain throbbed through him, intense enough to be dulled by its own strength. His brain couldn’t quite comprehend it all at once. Reality was dipping, a pulsating discomfort.

He realized slowly that he was laying down surrounded by the loop of Snake’s coils, as if Adamska was the beast’s guarded treasure.

Adamska laughed a little at the thought, but it came out more like a short cry of pain.

Snake’s head was resting beside him, and rose to regard him with his left eye.

The right one was gone, just congealed black blood down the beast’s face.

“Are you dying, human?” Snake asked.

Adamska thought about it for a minute. “No,” he decided. “Not until I’m eaten, anyway. Are you dying, Snake?”

“No,” said Snake, after a similar consideration. “Your bullets did some serious damage, though. Because my scales are impervious to them, they ricocheted inside of me… I’ll survive. But it will hurt for a long time.”

“Ha,” said Adamska with a tooth-gritting smile. “Did I ruin your appetite?”

“No, I am very hungry.”

“Then why haven’t you eaten me?”

Snake tilted his head again slightly, tongue flickering. “I’m tired,” he decided.

“You’ll keep me waiting then?”

With a large sigh, the beast rested its head on the floor again at Adamska’s side, close enough that Adamska’s extended hand was almost brushing the cool scales.

“I haven’t eaten a human like you before,” Snake said.

“Don’t tell me I’m the first human who put up a fight. I won’t believe you.”

“No. But you’re the first human who put up a _good_ fight.”

Adamska’s murky brain was beginning to understand. “You had fun.”

“I did.”

“I like a good fight too.”

“You want to die like this?” Snake asked, very honestly.

“Yes,” Adamska said easily. “… But not necessarily right now.”

Snake hissed lowly, a contented noise.

“Then I won’t eat you this time,” Snake said. “For now, we can sleep. And when your escorts decide to wake us to know if the bargain is settled… You can do the talking.”

Adamska liked this arrangement. He tilted his head to see Snake better and was surprised that the massive serpent head had transformed into the torso and head of a man, muscular and brown-haired…

There was a lot to learn about this strange new friend.

But first, Adamska passed out again.

x

Adamska’s friendship with Snake led to a different bargain with the village. Adamska became the person in charge of Snake’s meals. Every day he climbed the mountain with the best the village had to offer, a tax of rations from each home to appease Snake’s massive appetite. Of course, Snake still craved a human now and then and Adamska wouldn’t deny him that. With Eva’s help, he convinced the council to help him secretly abscond corpses from the hospital. Any skirmishes of war that happened farther away, in the world of larger towns with bigger problems, became Adamska’s gardens, where he plucked up the mangled remains of battlefields and dried the meats for Snake later. Adamska and Eva’s joint influence may have even ensured that these battles happened more frequently than they would have otherwise.

People often asked how Adamska had made this happen, how he had freed the village of this curse. But there was no good answer for people like that.

Snake just felt like it.

It was only a whim.

But whims were exactly what Adamska understood best.

Maybe it was a whim that made them become lovers, or maybe it was deeper than that, two purposeless individuals finding drive in each other, a reason to keep scrambling onward. Whatever the reason, they had their own brand of loyalty and affection.

With all the politics that followed their initial meeting (the village council was quite appalled at Adamska’s survival and weren’t sure whether to trust him as Snake’s new dealer), Adamska’s leg never healed quite right. He could walk fine even as an old man, but in moments of intimacy, like now as Snake’s coils wrapped around him tightly, a place above his knee twinged with a familiar pain.

Adamska kind of liked it, and anyway it was fair enough considering Snake wouldn’t be growing back his eye any time soon.

Snake’s age was only really apparent in this half-human form. He had lines around his eyes deeper than Adamska’s, and toughened skin, weary from the years. Adamska cupped his face now, running a thumb under the scarred and empty socket where he’d shot Snake’s eye out so long ago. He never felt guilty about it, and Snake never was angry.

Snake’s coils tightened around them both, pressing their chests together, and Adamska wished he’d thought to take his clothes off earlier in this process. Snake’s chest and arms were warm, _hot_ in this proximity, but the scales pressing all along Adamska’s back were cool as stone. Snake opened his mouth and a human, but slightly longer than normal, tongue curled along the shell of Adamska’s ear, breath humid.

Adamska purred, huffing out a short laugh that ruffled his mustache.

“I was thinking of you all morning,” he said. Was that the truth or just bedroom talk? Did it matter?

Snake trailed kisses down to Adamska’s jaw, then lower, biting hard at the column of his throat.

His serpentine body held tighter, making it harder for Adamska to catch his breath, the old injury in his leg sending a knife of pain up his thigh to his pelvis...

It made his cock jerk. An old man had trouble getting it up in ordinary ways, or such was Adamska’s excuse. Nothing got him hard now like pain.

Snake’s coils loosened, and as Adamska gasped in air, his lover stared up at him with a heavy-lidded yellow eye.

“Get out of your pants,” Snake told him.

Adamska grinned, and fumbled to do as he was told in the still-confined space. He only got the pants down to his knees before Snake was squeezing him again, Adamska’s bare cock rubbing against the smooth scales just under Snake’s hairy belly, warmed from their contact.

Snake had a certain… mechanism here. A notch, a slippery circle of scales, and when he got excited his erection eased out of here, wet with a sort of mucusy slime. His cock was long, almost the thickness of Adamska’s hand, and tapered at a red tip. Adamska could feel this huge appendage sliding out alongside his own cock, wet and hot between their bellies. He hmmed appreciatively and rocked his hips into Snake’s embrace, as Snake trailed bites and kisses further down Adamska’s throat, following a path of bruises from the previous days. He tasted Adamska’s sweat luxuriously, and his coils shifted, moving Adamska slightly as if he were simply a doll, shifting his cock between Adamska’s legs.

The injury above Adamska’s knee was throbbing, and he groaned as Snake began to enter him slowly and agonizingly. They’d done this so often that it didn’t take nearly as much preparation any more… But the haste wasn’t gentle either. It was an aching, burning stretch, and the position of Adamska’s legs made the pain of his injury intensify into a wild frenzy shocking up his spine.

It was good. Snake’s coils crushed them together, so Adamska couldn’t even moan anymore, dizzy from lack of air as Snake pulled in and out of him, impossibly deep, agonizingly slow. Snake’s arms wrapped around him as well, clutching at the back of his shirt, and his face pressed into the crook of Adamska’s shoulder…

It hurt… He couldn’t breathe… Black spots were blinking in Adamska’s vision and it was like he was young again, fighting Snake for the first time, that desperate exhilaration, the ecstasy of the perfect death…

Adamska’s whole body convulsed as he came, spurting hotly between them. Then Snake’s hold eased again and Adamska took in a deep breath, his senses and awareness all flooding back to him in overwhelming magnitude. His head spun. Snake was in him deep enough that a thread of blood had mixed with the inhuman mucus dripping down Adamska’s thigh. Snake slid out slowly, his tapering cock hard and red.

“Did you come?” Adamska asked breathlessly.

Snake simply kissed him—a rather messy, toothy kiss as Adamska panted open-mouthed.

“I’ll finish later,” Snake said, with a crooked smile. “I got what I wanted to see.”

“A good show?”

“Pretty good.”

Without much ceremony, Snake set him on the floor and released him. Adamska laughed, and his wobbling legs immediately gave way, landing him on his bare rump, pants still bundled under his knees.

Snake’s body made a large loop around them, and he sat himself beside Adamska, wrapping the old human up in his arms.

Adamska was exhausted now, head pressed against Snake’s chest, his hair falling out of its ponytail in messy, sweat-darkened strands.

“Will you eat me with your dinner this time?” Adamska asked. “While I’m asleep?”

“Hmm.” Snake considered it. He thumbed circles into Adamska’s shoulder, fingers slipping up under Adamska’s short sleeve. “No,” he said. “I want to take a nap.”

“Alright then,” said Adamska. “You win this time.”

“No,” Snake said again. “You always win.”

Adamska laughed at the absurdity of that, but moments later he was asleep, wrapped in warmth.


End file.
